All We Are
by coffee-curls-and-stilettos
Summary: Small 'ficlets' of Castle. Scenes that I would like to see eventually happen or scenes that should have happened.
1. Act Naturally

Author's Notes: This is going to be a bunch of 'ficlets' based on songs that I have saved on a playlist on my ipod. This is inspired by Fleeting Fictions by baby-rose15. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any songs used to complete these.

* * *

**Act Naturally – The Beatles**

This is the first time that our date is going public, and Kate is nervous. I can tell. She won't stop looking at herself in the tiny mirror she has from her purse. Making sure her hair is perfect, her make-up is perfect, her dress is wrinkle-free. If I don't do something soon, she is going to bite at those pretty little fingernails of hers.

"Kate," I say sounding exhausted.

She looks up at me. The nervousness increasing behind her eyes.

"Will you just calm down please? It's not a big deal. Paula says that we just have to make a small appearance out in public to let people know that I am 'off the market'."

"How can I calm down Rick? This is the most frightening thing I have done for a relationship ever! I'm so afraid of making a fool out of myself. I don't know if you have realized this or not, but I have never dated a famous person before."

I take her hand in mine. Rubbing small and light circles with my thumbs over the back of them, I look into her eyes. "Kate, I don't plan on saying anything to the paparazzi out there unless you are comfortable with me saying something. I just want this night to be about us." I lean over and softly kiss the lip that she is going to make bleed if she doesn't stop worrying at it. "This night is just about us. There is no one else in the world tonight except for us. So just ignore them out there."

I can see the nervousness finally leaking out of those hazel eyes I love so much. "Just you and me out there tonight, so act natural. Be the amazing you that I just love so much."

Her eyes shoot straight to mine as I say that, and I realize, I have never said those words out loud to her yet.

"I love you, Kate," I whisper, "so please, just for tonight, be you."

I can see her mulling over what I just said, but more importantly, I don't see any nervousness at all, all I can see is the love I know she has for me pour out of her beautiful eyes.

"Okay."

I have to strain my ears to hear her say that.

"Okay. I can do that. Act naturally. Should be easy enough," she finally says as the limo pulls to a stop.

"We just arrived at the destination you asked for, Mr. Castle." The driver says, spooking Kate.

"Thank you," I call back as he steps out of the limo to walk over to my door to let both Kate and I out.

The paparazzi are ready to take pictures as I step out of the door and turn back to help Kate climb out as well. She has a smile plastered over her face.

Turning to her, I whisper, "You and me, that's all there is tonight." And we walk into the restaurant.

* * *

Please feel free to review.

~E


	2. Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

A/N: Yeah! I didn't think that I was going to get faves or follows that quick! Ahhh! I'm so happy! Now if only I could get reviews... :D

Disclaimer: Still don't own Castle or these songs.

* * *

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked – Cage The Elephant**

They always run. Why do they always run? Just once, I would like for them to not run and just suck it up and turn around so I can arrest them, but no. They think that they can manage to escape me. It's probably because of the heels that I wear. They obviously think that I can't run in them (which is pretty stupid if you ask me). Castle always seems amazed that I can run in them too. I still don't see why that is either considering that I am always chasing down suspects in heels.

Anyway, I finally caught the bastard as he so idiotically made the mistake of turning down a dead end alley. Once he was in reach, I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked, then slammed him against the wall. I was giving him the Miranda rights spiel when I finally heard Castle's breath me.

"Ya know," he panted trying to catch his breath as I whipped the suspect around to hand him off to Ryan. "That's the fourth bad guy we caught this week!"

"Yeah. So?" I didn't see where this was headed.

"Can't we catch a break? Aren't we supposed to receive a day off or something when we catch a bad guy?"

I can hear him turning into a nine year old already. "Sorry Castle, but that's not how it works around here. You know that."

Straightening up, he looks at me. "I do know that, but still. It's getting kinda annoying. I just want a one tiny little break here and there. Not four consecutive cases in a row."

"Then don't come in tomorrow."

He looked as if I had just taken his most favorite toy away from him. "And let you do all this without me bringing you your coffee and bear claw like I do every morning? No way."

"Then stop complaining Castle."

"I just don't get it. Why do people have to kill people every day and make hard working detectives work even harder?"

"That's just how it is. There ain't no rest for the wicked Castle."

"Yeah, well there should be," he stated as he climbed into my cruiser.

Smiling, I started the car to head back to the precinct to finish off the paperwork.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!

~E


	3. Ain't Too Proud To Beg

A/N: Okay, so here's the deal. I am going to try to update daily. As often as I can. I am also trying to write more than one chapter a day, so when I am unable to write a chapter, the next one is ready to publish. Much like today! (I ran out of time and have to sleep for my final tomorrow)

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. :(

* * *

**Ain't Too Proud To Beg – The Temptations**

I wake up when I can feel her leaving my side and I try to grab her arm, but she miraculously made it to her pile of clothes on the floor. I begin to whine.

"Nooo…. Kaaate…. Come back to bed. It's so early."

I can hear her giggle.

"Sorry Castle, but I have to get going, I have a lot to do today," she says pulling up her pants.

This statement is enough to force me up and out of bed as well. I make my way over to her, watching as she zips up her jeans. When she bends down to pick up her bra, I make my attack. I grab her by the waist and drag her back to bed.

"Rick! Rick! Put me down!" Kate says between laughs.

"Never!" I exclaim sounding like the nine year old in me I know she secretly loves but pretends that it annoys her.

"Come on. I have a bunch of paperwork to do at the precinct. You know that."

I nuzzle my face into her hair as I finally get her to stop squirming. "It will still be there when we going in at nine."

She turns to look at me, "Nine! I am not going to go in at nine. What will the boys think?"

"Who cares about the boys?"

Kate grabs my ear and pulls. "I am going in on time today Rick. So let me finish getting dressed so I can go home to shower and change my clothes before I head to work."

"Fine," I mutter, clearly looking sad. "Just know that I am not above begging or pleading to get you back here."

She laughs again at that and I look at her, attempting to give her my best puppy-dog face that I can most possibly make.

And again, she laughs. "Where did you learn that?" she asks.

"Only from the best daughter there is, Alexis."

This, finally, is enough to get her back into bed with me.

Sighing, she says, "Fine. I'll stay here for another hour and be at the precinct at nine. But only if you come in at ten with my coffee, bear claw and two doughnuts for the boys."

I look at her, so in love, "You drive a hard bargain Detective Beckett."

* * *

**Review please? :)  
**

**~E**


	4. All At Once

A/N: Yay! Finally getting reviews! :) Keep it up please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or the any of the songs used.

* * *

**All At Once – The Fray**

After last summer, when I kicked him out of the precinct for what I thought was to be good all because he couldn't keep his nose out of my mother's case, I never thought that I would actually dump Tom Demming just to go on a small little vacation with him to his summer house in the Hamptons just to be with his as a friend. But all at once, it was what I wanted to do. It was like nobody else mattered but him. I really wish it wasn't this way, but it is.

'Maybe I am starting to fall in love with Castle,' I think to myself that night, all alone because he decided to go with Gina to the Hamptons instead. 'That can't be it though. There is no way I am falling in love with Richard Castle. It just can't be happening. I refuse to believe. Besides, if I was, it's not like he'd be my one-and-done or anything.'

I suddenly felt the urge to call Lanie for some clarity.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Lanie."

"Beckett? Is this you?"

"Yeah…"

"Why the hell are you calling me at three in the morning?!"

I could tell she wasn't too happy with me for waking her up. "I don't know. Clarity I guess?"

"Girl, what is there that you need clarity for at three in the freaking morning?"

"Castle?" I say even though it sounds more like a question.

"And what does Castle have to do with anything?"

"He… ah… umm…"

"Girl, just spit it out already!" Lanie exclaimed starting to become impatient.

'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call have called her. Oh well, too late now,' I think.

"He left for the Hamptons today for the whole summer."

"Yeah. And?"

"And, I broke up with Tom so I could go with him today, but he went with Gina, his ex-wife slash editor."

I could hear the change in Lanie's voice almost instantly.

"Oh, Kate. Does he know that?"

"No."

"Okay then. I know how to fix this, I will be right over with ice cream and 80's movies, and we can sit on the couch and talk about it."

"Okay."

"I'll be over in a few minutes Kate."

"Okay." I sound like I am ready to cry or something. "Hey Lanie?" I add.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Any time sweetie. I'll be over in a few. Make sure to unlock the door for me."

"Okay Lanie. See you in a few."

* * *

**Please feel free to review.**

**~E**


	5. All Is Full Of Love

A/N: This is a little long. There wasn't a lot of dialogue in this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**All Is Full Of Love- Death Cab For Cutie**

I am such a nervous wreck right now. Which is surprising since this isn't the first time I am down at this end of the this red carpet, waiting for that someone special to come down and walk towards me attached to their father's arm. But I know that this will be my last time down here. Maybe that's why I am freaking out on the inside. Because this is just so perfect and so meant to be, that I know I will never have to be here again. I know that this _is _my last time here, just like I know that I'm her one-and-done.

I turn around when I hear the violin start to play that tune, and I want to cry at the beautiful sight before me. Meredith nor Gina could hold a candle to her. This lovely vision in white. _My_ lovely vision. Kate has never looked more beautiful as she does now, and I tell her that when she finally gets to me.

The minister starts to speak, but I can't hear what he says. I am too focused on Kate, who doesn't look like she is hearing him either. I can hear our family and friends start to laugh, and that pulls me out of my memorization. The minister starts to chuckle himself and says "Rick, it's time to exchange your vows. With your voice, not your eyes."

This gets everyone laughing again.

I look back in Kate eyes. Her love for me pouring out, like I am sure my love for her is pouring out of my eyes.

"Kate," I say, and I know was so quiet that it was barely audible, "where to begin." And again everyone laughs because they knew that this was where Kate and I were headed; we were just too stubborn to see it. "You have caused so many highlights of my life. Working with you, dating you, convincing you to move in with me," and again, more chuckles, "finally having you say 'yes', and now here we are. Finally proving to everyone how much we love each other. You make everything so full with love. I love you so much. And no matter what happens, just now that you'll be taken care of. For in sickness and in health, I will always be there. Even if I am annoying you so much, I will always be at your side. Like the lost puppy that I am. Always."

I can see the tears in Kate's eyes, and I know that when she starts to speak, this lovely vision in front of me, that I don't want to ever go away, will start to blur.

"Rick," she starts, "Thank you for always being there. In the good times and the bad, for everything. You have never left my side, and I don't want you to. This is where you belong. I can't promise that I will never be mad at you from this day on for your childish antics, but I can promise you to love you even more for them. That does not give you permission to be a child all the time though." Our little audience laughs at that. "I hope that I will always be your muse. I love you so much."

All I start to lean forward to kiss her, but with Alexis trying to give me something, I stop. Alexis hand me Kate's ring, and I slide it on to her perfect hand. Then Lanie give Kate the ring for me and she slides it onto my finger.

Finally, the minister says "All right you two," Kate and I both look up at him, "I know this is what you've both been waiting for." And again, everyone laughs, "Rick, you many now, finally, kiss your bride!"

Kate giggles as I pull her into my arms and attack that perfect mouth of hers. I've have to pull myself away from her to walk down the aisle as Mister and Mrs. Richard Castle. Everyone is on their feet cheering for us. Which just makes me smile even bigger. I am just so ecstatic, and can't wait to get Kate out of that dress.

* * *

As always, Review Please!

~E


	6. All We Are

A/N: Good thing I pre-wrote most of these chapters because I have been too busy to write some.

* * *

**All We Are- One Republic**

"Castle….. Castle," I sigh, "please come out and talk to me." I rest my head against the door frame. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it that way. Rick? Please."

I guess hearing his first name fall from my lips made him curious to hear what I have to say, because he opened the door.

"Then what the hell did you mean Kate? Huh?! What the hell does 'I can't do this anymore' mean? I mean, we are in a relationship now for Christ's sake!"

I could tell he was angry. And the fact that I made him this upset and thinking that I was going end our relationship for good killed me.

"I meant my job Rick! I don't think I can keep being a detective anymore!" I was shouting now. Tears were starting to form in my eyes, and I knew Rick could see this.

He was startled at what I said though.

"What?" He asked on a breathy sigh, barely audible. "What do you mean you can't be a detective anymore? That's who you are."

"I don't want to let the job define me anymore. I have done that for so long now." My tears were starting to fall. Rick reached up and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Lord knows I've failed you time and again. But, I get this feeling, that you and I, we'll be alright. Even if I'm not a cop anymore."

"Kate," Rick says on a sigh as he hugs me close to him. My tears are falling down faster now. "How could you think that you've failed me? You have done anything but."

"But if I'm not a cop anymore, what will that do to our relationship? It's killing me inside, thinking that I have failed my mom."

"Kate. Kate look at me." As he says this, he pulls my chin up, so it forces me to look him in the eyes. I can tell this will be serious.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett. How could you think that you leaving your job will let your mother down? You solved her case! She wouldn't care if you left the job if she had any idea about how you are feeling."

"I know that, but Bracken still isn't behind bars!"

"Kate. It doesn't matter. You do what you think is right. I will still love you no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you too."

"I know. How does Chinese sound?"

"Great. Can we get boneless spared ribs?" I feel like a five year old asking that.

Castle chuckles. "Anything you want Kate, anything you want."

* * *

Review please! They make my day.

~E


	7. All You Need Is Love

A/N: Okay guys, this is really short. And by really short, I mean only about 215 words long. Yeah. Kinda small. But I ran out of things to say in this. I hope you still like it either way. Reviews are always welcome! :)

~E

* * *

**All You Need Is Love- The Beatles**

She never listens to me. And I don't know why. I mean, yeah, some of my theories can be out there, so I guess she can ignore most of those. But still. I'm a writer. She should like to hear what I have to say. But nope! Even now, she still won't listen to me.

"Beckeeeeett," I whine, "listen to me. Pleaseee!"

"Give me one good reason to, Castle." She says defiantly.

"Because I know what's wrong."

"What?" Beckett says with a snippy attitude. "What could possibly be wrong?"

I wait a few seconds. "You miss you mom."

I could tell that that was not what she was planning on hearing, because I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"And," I add, "it's okay. I'm here for you. All you need is love."

That caused Beckett to giggle.

"What?" I ask clueless.

"So you're one of the Beatles now huh?" She jokes.

"Yes. In fact, I am Ringo's long lost cousin." I say with a smile.

"Okay, Castle." She says as she pats my chest. "You've managed to get me out of my bad mood. Thank you."

I stand there smiling at her.

"See ya tomorrow, Castle." And with that, Beckett walks onto the precinct elevator.


	8. All Your Life

A/N: Okay, hopefully this can make up for the previous short chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except the words below.

* * *

**All Your Life- The Band Perry**

I love this. I love how I can be me with him. I love how if I get mad or cranky or upset, he knows how to calm me down or when to give me space when I need it. I love how we can just curl up on the couch and watch cheesy movies together. I love how I don't feel silly or strange if I have the need to rest my head on his shoulder. No other boyfriend has ever made me feel that way or has tried that hard to make me happy.

And I tell him that as we are sitting on the couch, curled up under a blanket, cuddling, watching _Up! _of all movies.

"I love you." I say out of the blue.

This pulls Castle out of his mid-movie daze.

He stares at me. Shocked would be an understatement. He looks blown away and like he is about to cry. I don't think he has ever been so happy.

"You love me?" He says sounding head or heels in love.

"Yeah, silly. I do."

All of a sudden his hands are on my face and he is pulling my close to him. The kiss is deep and passionate. Unlike any of our other kisses. It has got to be my favorite kiss with him yet. Well, all of our kisses are my favorite since, somehow, each one is always different.

"I love you too, Kate."

I can see the tears starting to form in his eyes. I smile at his and kiss him quickly.

"I know" I say smiling.

"I'll give you the whole world Kate. To prove that to you every single day."

I giggle.

"You don't have to do that Rick."

"But I want to…" he says sounding like the nine year old he can sometimes be.

"I know you will want to. But I don't need the whole world. I just want to be the only girl you love all your life."

"I'm sorry Kate, but I can't do that."

I can't believe he just said that to me. One second, he is all happy. Kissing me, telling me he'll give me the whole world. And now? Now he is taking that all back.

"You… You what?" I ask speechless.

"You can't be the only girl that I love all my life."

"Wh-"

"I have to love at least four other women." He says cutting me off.

"Who?" I don't even want to hear this from him. How can I not be the only girl he loves for forever?

"I have to love Alexis, my mother, you, and our daughter."

I start to laugh, feeling like an idiot. How can I not realize that these were the other women in his life that he would have to love as well? Alexis, Martha, me, and our daughter. Wait… What?

"Our daughter?" I ask curious to what he has to say.

"Yes." he starts so seriously. "Our daughter. She may not come for another few years. But I will love her too."

"And what if this daughter of ours just happens to be a boy?"

"Then I will love him just as much as I would our daughter."

I smile up at Castle and kiss the bottom of his stubbly jaw.

"I love you" I say again.

He gets up from the couch and grabs my hands.

"Come on. Let's go practice making our daughter."

"Or son." I remind him.

He smiles at me with eyes so full of love and pulls me towards the bed room.

* * *

That was great! Am I right? I'm right. There's no need to argue.

As always... Review please! :)

~E


	9. Apologize

A/N: Okay. So, you might have been able to figure this out already, but I am trying to write these stories for Kate's pov, then Castle's pov, and back and forth. This story is going to be a little unusual. Only in the sense that this is going to be in Gina's pov. This story is going to take place when Rick and Gina were in that silly little relationship back in season two.

* * *

**Apologize- OneRepublic**

Since we left the city, all Richard has been able to do is mope around in his pajamas. I'm supposed to be here with him, making sure he is writing a book and to have a romantic getaway. And none of that is happening.

Since we left that Kate Beckett standing in her little precinct, telling Rick she had something to tell him, then saying nothing important, has left little Ricky wandering about the house thinking what else she had to say.

It's driving me insane.

"But what if what she had to tell me was really important Gina?" He questions for the thousandth time today.

"Richard. For the last time," I say on a sigh, hopefully indicating that I am over this topic. "She had nothing to say… You heard her. 'Have a nice summer!' That is nothing."

"Yes, but you don't know her Gina. Kate was about to say something. Then you walked up to us."

"Rick. That means nothing. Can you just stop talking about it?"

"She was going to say something important till you got there. You were the reason why she didn't say what she wanted to say…."

"Clearly, you can't drop it." I say with my hand on my suitcase handle. "Richard, I'm going to leave."

"What was she going to say?" he mumbles to himself, still stuck in his own little world.

"Richard… Rick… RICK!"

"What Gina?" Rick exasperates.

"I'm heading back into the city. Make sure you get the book done. I can't be here with you when all you think about is her."

Rick grabs my suitcase handle. "Wait Gina. Don't go. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm going to go."

"Gina, please don't. I'm sorry."

I turn to look at him. One hand on my suit case, the other on the door knob. "It's too late to apologize Rick. You clearly can't stop thinking about her. And you haven't been able to do much since we've got here. There is no reason for me to stay."

"But Gina-"

"Stop right there Rick." I raise my hand to cut him off. "There is nothing you can do to change my mind. I've already called a cab, who is actually waiting for me right now on the other side of this door. Now please, let go of my suit case."

"But Gina."

"No. I am going to leave you here. I have other things I can do in the city. Just get the book done. OR else it's your ass on the line."

And with that, I walk out the door.

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter. I ran out of time today and quickly threw this together. Sorry, it is probably really bad.

No need to review this chapter, unless you really want to. There is no one stopping you.

~E


	10. Apple Blossom

A/n: Hey guys... Sorry about not putting this chapter up yesterday. My ipod died last night when I went to listen to the song, and I couldn't remember the title so I couldn't look it up. And I ran out of pre-written chapters to use. Sorry. (I know... Excuses, excuses. But I am really sorry. :/ )

But anyway! THis chapter reads really quickly in my opinion. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Apple Blossom- The White Stripes**

I don't think I will ever be able to wrap my head around the idea that Katherine Houghton Beckett wants to be with me. I still think that that night, when she came to my apartment soaking wet and dripping just to tell me that I was the only thing she wants, was all in my head. I sometimes still think that I made that whole night up. That I was so distraught and just needed to see her, I fell asleep and the writer in me made me dream that.

But then again, with her sitting next to me, crying her eyes out, maybe it wasn't a dream after all. That whole night did happen, it did exist, and now, her being here is normal and what is supposed to happen. Except for her crying. Kate shouldn't be crying, there is no need for that.

"Kate, honey," I say, nervous and concerned. "What's wrong?"

She sighs heavily. "Nothing."

"Kate. This isn't nothing. This, clearly isn't nothing. Now sweetie, tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't get it Castle."

"No. You're right. I might not get it. But you can still tell me. I'm a great listener, and even if I don't get it, I will still try to help you. I feel like you've been looking all around for years for someone to tell your troubles to. Well, you've found someone, who loves you, and is willing to listen to you for however long it takes. Just tell me Kate. Please." I am practically begging at this point.

Kate leans her head on my shoulder. I can still feel her trying to control her breathing. Her crying has slowed down a little, but not by much.

"Okay." She says so quietly and breathy that I almost missed it.

"Why don't we talk for a while? Or, at least, you talk and I listen. You can put all your troubles out there. Just let me see you pretty little smile, Kate. I'll help you."

Kate looks at me. There is something in her eyes that I can't tell what it is. It might be love, it might be happiness. I don't really know. And frankly, right now I don't care. All I want right now is to make her happy and to help her forget her problems.

"Thank you, Rick." Kate puts a hand on my face. Her thumbs strokes my stubbly cheek, and she leans forward to kiss my lips softly. "Thank you."

* * *

Review please! :)

~E


	11. UPDATE!

Hey guys, so I just wanted to update you and let you know that I still remember you, and care about you. That's why you are getting this "letter". So my life is a little crazy right now. (Currently cleaning my house top to bottom for my grad party.) And I have a really good idea for the next chapter, so I want to get it perfect. I might not be able to get it up before monday. So bear with me, please.

Thanks!

~E

ps- The chapters may becoming in less frequent. like every other day. I thought that I would have more time on my hands, but sadly,I was mistaken. :/


End file.
